Ducky (Toy Story 4)
Ducky is a character from the film Toy Story 4. Appearance Ducky is a small, fluffy, yellow toy duck. He has orange feet, small yellow wings, and magenta eyes with large eyelashes. A tuft of "fur" rises from the crown of his head. He is attached to Bunny in the film, but separated in some trailers. Toy Story 4 in their "top prize spot"]] Ducky is first introduced when he gets Buzz's attention after being attached to a prize wall. With Bunny's help, Ducky repeatedly kicks Buzz in the head until Buzz closes his helmet on Ducky's foot, causing him to scream and the trio to fall off the prize wall. Enraged, Ducky and Bunny pursue Buzz. , Woody, Bo's sheep, Bo herself, Ducky, and Bunny enter the antique store]] Catching up with Buzz atop the roof of the antique store, Ducky tackles Buzz with Bunny's help, wrestling until Woody manages to calm them on the condition that they be adopted by Bonnie. Together with Woody, Buzz, and Bo Peep, Ducky and Bunny head into the antique store via a window in an attempt to rescue Forky. Requiring a key to enter the cabinet where Forky was being held, Ducky (along with Bunny) suggest increasingly horrifying methods of acquiring it from the store owner, most involving jumping on and terrifying the old lady. After each of Ducky's ideas are rebuffed, the owner coincidentally leaves the key right in front of them, although the pair claim the task to have been much more difficult than it was when presenting the key to Bo. Failing to retrieve Forky, Ducky is shocked to see bits of Bunny's fluff out in the open, from where he was ripped in the escape from the botched rescue mission. Ducky and Bunny go with Bo when she abandons Woody to go to the carousel, and tag along when she doubles back after a change of heart to return to Woody. Taking Woody and Gabby Gabby back with them to the carousel rendezvous point, Ducky and Bunny stop to help Gabby Gabby get adopted by a lost child before continuing on. Seeing how they helped Gabby Gabby find her a home, Ducky and Bunny decided to stay with their new found friends rather than live with a child, Bonnie. After Woody decided to also stay with them, Ducky travels with them in the moving carnival to help toys find owners. Production The actor for Ducky, Keegan-Michael Key, was able to record his voice together with Jordan Peele, the voice of Bunny. This was unorthodox as actors typically only record by themselves, but resulted in an impromptu song together. The chemistry was apparently already in place due to the two actors having worked together on the acclaimed comedy show, Key & Peele.[https://www.syfy.com/syfywire/improvised-key-and-peele-song-toy-story-4 How an improvised Key & Peele song wound up in a Toy Story 4 scene] SyFy Wire Trivia *He was revealed as a character in the second teaser trailer, where he and Bunny were talking about the upcoming film, Toy Story 4, coming to theaters. *In the film, Ducky's left hand is stuck to Bunny's right hand all the way through the movie. However, most promo footage and artwork depicts the duo as being separated from each other. Gallery Promotional Toy Story 4 - Ducky Bunny teaser poster.jpg|Bunny and Ducky teaser poster Toy Story 4 Character Poster 05.jpg|Ducky and Bunny promo poster Toy Story 4 German Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 Real 3D Poster.jpg|Ducky and Bunny 3D promo poster DuckyandBunnyHeroesCard copy.jpeg|Ducky and Bunny's Disney Heroes Collection Card Screenshots Buzz Prize Rack TS4.jpg New image from toy story 4 by loldisney-dcrtm7l.png Videos Toy Story 4 - Teaser Trailer Reaction|First introducted Toy Story 4 - Official Trailer|Brief appearance in the official trailer Toy Story 4 Big Game Ad|Main appearance References Category:Toy Story 4 Characters